HTTYD BLOOPERS by keep-me-posted
by Dialga213
Summary: Ever think what happen if the cast of How To Train Your Dragon have you know. Do some thing else behind the camera like the real Actors and Actresses? well try to read this a little short of course but Unleashed your Imaginations people. p.s. Just trying. ( 0P


**I OWN nothing! okay Just Sharing Own by: keep-me-posted.**

Astrid: [Kicks Hiccup to the ground] That's for the lies! And that- [Drops axe on Hiccup; axe pops back up] -Is... [Attempts to grab for axe] For...everything... [Axe falls on Hiccup] ...Else?  
>[Laughter]<br>Hiccup: Alright, who's bright idea was it to use a real axe for this scene?

[Talking at the same time]  
>Hiccup: I think it's time you started to fight dragons.<br>Stoick: I've decided I don't wanna fight dragons.  
>[Both look at each other]<br>Hiccup & Stoick: What?  
>[Pause; laughter]<br>Director: Someone bring these two a script; now!

[Toothless pukes on Hiccup]  
>Hiccup: Uh... [Picks up half eaten pizza; turns to off-camera] I think Toothless is trying to tell you he doesn't like your catering, Fran.<br>[Laughter]

Fishlegs: I'm okay!  
>[Pause; Gronckle doesn't move]<br>Fishlegs: [Pats chest] Hey, what do you know? I really am okay!  
>[Laughter]<p>

[Hiccup twirls around Toothless' drawing, avoiding stepping on the lines; trips]  
>Hiccup: Whoa! [Falls]<br>Toothless: [Growls]  
>Hiccup: No wait, Toothless! No!<br>[Toothless pounces on Hiccup]

[Hiccup takes Snotlout's hand and places it on the Monsterous Nightmare's nose; Snotlout smiles; Nightmare sneezes...all over Snotlout]  
>Snotlout: Aww, man!<br>[Laughter]  
>Ruffnut: I guess that's why they call you Snotlout, huh? [Cackles]<br>Director: Make-up!

[Toothless pukes on Hiccup]  
>Hiccup: Uh... [Picks up a slightly drooled-up ball; squeaks it; Toothless gets in a crouch-pounce position] Fetch? [Tosses ball; Toothless runs after it]<p>

Gobber: I believe in learning on the job. [Pulls lever down; breaks off; waves lever in hand] Chris, might I suggest giving the prop-master a raise? He's doing a terrific job.  
>[Laughter]<p>

[Quiet on cliff]  
>Astrid: It's a mess.<br>Hiccup: [Surprised at her entrance] Ahhhhhh! [Falls off cliff]  
>Astrid: Uh... [Peeks over the edge] Hiccup?<p>

Snotlout: Why read words when you can just kill- [Bangs table; chicken bone flies up into open mouth; chokes it out; coughs; laughs]

Hiccup: So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?  
>Astrid: Nope, just you. [Moves away]<br>Tuffnut: [Pops up] And me!  
>Ruffnut: No, me!<br>[Twins fight; Hiccup rolls eyes]  
>Director: Cut!<p>

Gobber: If you ever want to get out there- [Moves arm] And fight dragons- [Prosthetic arm falls off]  
>[Pause; both stare at the ground]<br>Gobber: That- [Looks at now empty hand] Can't be good.

[Toothless pukes on Hiccup]  
>Hiccup: Uh... [Picks up pair of underwear]<br>Gobber: My undies! [Takes them] I knew I brought extras!

[Hiccup attempts to saw through Toothless' ropes]  
>-Two hours later-<br>Hiccup: [Panting] Are you...free yet?  
>[Toothless rolls eyes and gets up, breaking the ropes]<br>Hiccup: 'Kay, good. [Faints]

Hiccup: This is Berk.  
>[Silence; camera keeps moving forward]<br>Hiccup: And I just forgot my line.  
>[Laughter]<br>Director: From the top, everyone!

Tuffnut: You're crazy! [Pause; leans closer] I like that.  
>Hiccup: [Squints eyes] Tuffnut?<br>Ruffnut: [Laughs] I told you he would notice!  
>[Laughter]<br>Director: Okay, we're losing our lives here. For real this time, people!

[Toothless pukes on Hiccup]  
>Hiccup: Uh... [Picks up crumpled up piece of paper; smooths out pink slip; Flashes paper to off-camera] Are you trying to tell me something, Chris?<br>[Laughter]

Astrid: [Kisses Hiccup's cheek] And that's for...everything else. [Walks off]  
>[Hiccup grabs Astrid's hand and pulls her in for a deeper kiss]<br>[Yips and hollers in the background]  
>Director: Okay, cut.<p>

Stoick: I said stop the figh- [Drops hammer into arena below] Oops, sorry!  
>[Laughter]<p>

Astrid: Well...weirder.  
>[Hiccup gets pulled higher up the window; and higher, and higher until...Hiccup's entire outer clothes rip off]<br>Hiccup: [Turns red; stutters] E-end scene! End scene!  
>[Laughter]<br>Director: And...cut. That's a wrap!


End file.
